The Dome
by FrenchyFroggy
Summary: It's a story about the new generation of the Grimm Family: Emma, Alison, Mathilde and Matthew but Sabrina, Daphné, Puck and all the family will be present too. The children are stuck in Ferryport Landing and their family did just disappear. Are they gonna find where the dome came from? Are they gonna find their family?...Are they gonna survive? Let's read it and review!
1. Introduction

**Hello:) So, I'm a french 17 years old girl who is in love with the SG serie ! Some years earlier I published a story with another account it was « Between 13 and 14 » by FrenchEditor. Well, that's me ^^ I hope I have improved my english now so please be indulgent but tell me if I make big mistakes ;)**

**Bisous de France**

**Justine. **

INTRODUCTION

It was very early this morning when the Grimm children woke up to pack their things. So as to make the situation more clear, you have to know that Sabrina and Puck actually live with their two daughters Alison and Emma (14 and 8 years old) in NY City. Daphné and her husband Pinocchio live in Ferryport Landing in the old family house with their twins, Mathilde and Matthew both 12 years old, and Canis and Red. Basil was still a young adult but his great aptitudes in medicine had lead him to a Medical Research Center in Canada. Jake is a traveler so, we can't guess where he is now. Henry and Veronica are in NY City too.

So now we can attack the big part of the « prelude ».

School is over, it's summer time for everyone and, like all the summers before, the big Grimm family met in FP Landing during about 1 month and a half. Alison loves this part of the year because, even if she's a little stubborn and self-centered she likes her family very much. Since her parents told her about the « family stuff » and the Everafters she's acting very weird. Ali is a very strong girl but she's a teenager and like all the teenagers of the world she's not okay with herself. Puck was extremely worried about that, his so expressive daughter is now always quite and dreamy. It's like she was gone. And he feels very bad because she's a Fairy and she should have been proud of it. Puck finds himself dreaming about teaching Ali how to fly, but she's not ready …

You're maybe wandering why Sabrina and Puck chose not to tell their chidren about magic and Everafters. The reason is the same why Puck was missing during 5 years. The Scarlet Hand is more threatening then ever. Threat, the feeling of being followed, the fear.. The Scarlet Hand wants to reverse the Kingdom of Fairy because it symbolizes how the Grimm clan can be useful and powerful. It gives Everafters chances to have a normal life in our world or to find a refuge in the kingdom. You all know the Scarlet Hand can be dangerous so, even if it has cost a lot, Sabrina and Puck decided to be quiet. Meaning the two children don't know their history. Meaning they don't know the real nature of their own father. It was the price.

**The situation is now clarified, and I know it wasn't a real chapter but I think it was necessary so as to understand what will follow. **

**I hope my english isn't too bad. **

**And I hope you will like my story !:D **


	2. The Sun is Shining

Chapter 1 : The Sun is Shining.

When Alison get out of the car it was a real breath of air. She looks at the woods and the little plump house who was quite bigger in the inside, like a Tardis Emma would say. She doesn't know if it was just a feeling or if it was because of magic. Her landmarks have been so compromised. She sight a little too loud and walk to say hello to her aunty. Before, she would have run into Daphné's arms. Things change huh ?

Emma wasn't in the same mood at all, actually she always does what Ali does not and vice versa. They were so different ! Maybe it's the reason why they can't stand to be together, they're not in a warming relationship. Sometimes it hurts Alison a bit but she knows it was her fault too. She wasn't kind with Em, she never let her plays with her make up or let her dress like her or just let her enter her room. Her little sister was already beaming and jumping everywhere like it was Christmas.

The good thing in being quiet is that you can watch everyone very closely. Alison smiles a bit when she saw Pinoccho (knowing has John... he wasn't known for his imagination) greet her father, their relationship was awkward but Ali suspects them of appreciating each other.

- « Hey Ali ! I'm sooo glad you're here, I missed you very much ! » muttered Mathilde in Ali's shirt while she was giving her a big hug

- « Hey you, I'm glad too, where's your bro ? » asked Ali struggling to free herself

- « Upstairs, trying to finish his brand new wooden statue, a dinosaur I think...or was it a dragon ? »

- « Well maybe he will soon show up so as to say hello or do you want me to kick his butt out of his room ? » Says the teen winking at her cousin

Matty starts to laugh and Ali, wanting to be pleasant during this holydays, run upstairs and enter the boy's room with a very loud and surprising :

-«TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! COME GIVE A HUGE TO YOUR FAVOURITE COUSIN OR I KICK YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS SMELLING ROOOM ! »

The boy who was working at his desk jumped out of his chair and then caught up the little wooden lezard who had fallen off the console.

-«Ali ! You're so...freaking...irremplacable ! » Says the boy seriously before breaking into a big laugh. He suddenly stood up and makes Ali falls in the floor, giving her a big hug while she was tickling him.

Sabrina was watchning the whole scene from the corner of the stairs with a tender smile on her beautiful face. She couldn't understand why Ali and Emma have so good relationships with their cousins and not with each other... But she was happy to see her daughter trying to act normal and enthusiastic. Daphné joined her and put her head against Sabrina's.

-«You know she will be good, it was a shoke for us too when we learn about magic, plus Alison has a loving family and no one will let her down. You know that. Be patient » says the brunett with a warm smile.

-«Yeah you're right, these holydays will let her have a breath »

It wasn't so easy.

When the family finally sat for lunch, everybody was glued into a conversation, the Grimm house was full of effervescence even Alison coouldn't help but laught at her father's jokes, he was so childish. She loves him very much plus all her friends had a crush on him. First she thought it was annoying but then she came up to find it amusing.

The day was beautiful and fun. They hosed each other while the adults were taking pictures, exept Puck who was always having fun with the children. When Veronica propose to make some pancakes the effervescence turned into anarchy.

These holydays promised to be good for everyone.

But .


	3. Pancakes troubles

Chapter 2 : Pancakes troubles

Alison woke up this morning with a feeling of bliss, she slept perfectly for the first time this month. Sharing a room with her sister, she get up without any noise and open the door slowly so as to avoid the grinding. She loves to wake up early in her shorty-pajamas and prepare the breakfast for everyone. Suddenly she heard a noise outside and look at the window overlooking the woods. They she saw. She saw Red Riding Hood between two oaks practicing her yoga like she does every morning. Apparently they share the same affection for morning loneliness. Then the blond realised she was thirsty and she took a glass of milk and look at the window again. She was gone. Alison gasped, she hadn't heard the door open or steps in the stairs. _Maybe she left for a walk. _Then she heard a noise and turned ready to face Red but she saw Emma instead.

- « Hey, » grumbled the kid

- « Hey » muttered the teen

- « Well is there anything to eat in there ? I'm so starving »

- « You woke up early. You okay ? » asked Alison before drinking a gulp of milk

- « I'm fine, I'm just … I don't know maybe it's because of the excitement »

- « I can make pancakes.. » Alison was cut by the popeyed look of her sister. She has never, like never, proposed to make pancakes escpecially for her.

- « If you want, hum. » Ali felt very awkward

- « Okay but don't try to poisoned me » Emma sit down trying to hide her daze.

While Alison was cooking, they talked about basic things like the kindness of Mr Canis or Mathilde's new dress or what they will do during their free time. When Ali finished she put a pancake into Emma's plate and covered it with melt chocolate. It smell delicious. Emma, a little bit confused, took a bit and let out a sight of happiness.

- « What do I have to do to make you cook every day ? »

- « Lot of things kiddo ! » laughted Ali, then the kitchen door opened noisily and let Matty and Matt appear.

- « Oh god it smells like pancakes ! » drooled the chestnut-haired boy

- « I can see there's some chocolate in there » said his twin who had hunger in her pale blue eyes.

Alison sighted dramatically

- « Well I suppose it's pancake time, come have a sit before my dad comes in to eat all we have in the fridge ! »

A hour after, everybody was satiated but Emma seemed to be worried

-«Hey guys, it's getting late where are the folks ? »

-« I'm gonna wake mom and dad ! » decided Mathilde before running upstairs.

Just at that moment, the house started to shake vigorously, plates broke up into the floor. Alison ran to the door and open it. What she saw was a storm, an enormous one. But suddenly, it stopped. Like nothing had happen.

Seconds later they heard a scream. All the children ran upstairs to find a distraught Matty ready to broke into tears.

-« They're not here anymore, no one I swear, the rooms are empty, they hadn't left any note ! Oh my god what just happened !? »

Alison was astonished, she remembered the disappearance of Red in the woods earlier, then she realized they were alone. And she was the oldest, she must take care of everyone in there until they found out what just happened.

- « Okay guys, listen to me and everybody calm down. You are going to get dressed then we will take our bikes and go to the town. Em, our bikes are in the car I'll took them. When you're ready come outside. » If Alison act like she was determined it's because she wanted to reassure her sister and her cousins. They look at her in amazment.

« GO ! » Cried Alison and everybody was getting ready to investigate.


	4. We're trapped

Chapter 3 : we're trapped

The four children came down the road and finally arrived in the heart of Ferryport Landing. The first thing they saw was a mob, people seemed to be maddened. _Most of the people of this town are human now _thought Alison _if this mess was caused by magic it will be soon the chaos. _They could see the damages caused by the storm and the earthquake. Broken storefronts, chairs in trees ...

-«We have to go to see what is going on » says Emma, her very curly pale hair started to be glued by sweat. Was it because of the heat or because she was stressed ?

-« Okay but look at those people, we could barely do one step inside this mob » replied her big sister.

-«GRIMMS ! » Someone cried

Alison and the three other children turned to face a man they know quite well.

-« Mr Charming ! » exclaimed Matty

-«You shouldn't be there children » says the former mayor of the town. With the end of the war, the prince was getting more...relax. In his back we could see police cars and fire trucks.

- « Sorry but, can we know what is happening here ? Does it have a link with the disappearance of our family ? »

The handsome man stared a her in disbelief.

- « Your family did what ? Oh gosh... » the man started to grunt, holding is head in his hands. « It's a chaos in there, children, uhhh...come with me I will explain. I think it's for the best because, knowing your family, you will certainly get into troubles soon » says the man, looking very tired.

- « Guys, look at this ! » cried Matt

The children turned. The crowd has scattered thanks to the policemen, letting the children see what was happening. Their has been an accident, with a very big truck, which was completely destroyed as if it had struck a wall. But their was no wall. Alison focused on the people, men and women were...oh god their were punching something in the air. _An invisible wall ? It's completely absurd !_

Then a fire truck arrived next to the destroyed truck, men in suit rushed to the crowd, wanting to help, but one of them fell backwards like he has hit something, the thing.

- « Follow me now. You have a story to tell me. » Prince Charming was looking at the scene in disbelief. _Okay, this man is an everafter but he seems to don 't understand at all what is happening there. Could it be something else then magic ? _Tought Alison.

-« It's the government people ! Ah ! They want to test a new weapon and they're testing on us, the free people of a wonderful country ! » cried a man ironicly.

- « Just shut your mouth up Jim » another replied « It's obviously an act of terrorism »

People were getting nervous. Some of them started to prey and to proclaim it was a divine punishment.

The children follow the man in a big and beautiful house in a quiet neighbourhood. It was decorated with taste and stylishness. A wonderfully beautiful woman arrived in the living room where the children had sit, she was black-haired like ebony, pale as snow and has dark blue eyes. Her face was illuminated by a warming smile.

-« Children ! I'm so glad to see you » exclaimed Snow White while she was giving them a hug. «Alison you look so much like your father, it's unbelievable » The teenager smiled at her remark, it was true. She has big forest green eyes with the luscious mouth of her father and her face was oval and haughty.

«And you Emma you're just like your mother » laughted the Princess. Emma beamed, she has the face of her mother with mirthful blue eyes and dimples. And a lion mane. « You're both so beautiful » The two girls blushed and thanked Mrs White. It has been a year since they haven't seen each other.

- « Mathilde, Matthew ! I swear I feel like it's your mother who's looking at me right now » Snow White loved to compliment people she really liked and the Grimm family knew how to keep a very good relationship with the couple. «So, how are your parents ? » asked kindly the young woman

- « Well, that is the problem... » answers Alison.

The four children told the story and suddenly the door opened, letting a boy enter the house.

- « Mom, dad, did you...oh. » the boy interrupted himself when he saw the Grimms. Alison has never really talk to him, she saw him a few times before but something with him gave Ali a weird impression. The boy was around her age, black-haired with dark blue eyes. He was just like his father and seemed to be quite arrogant. Something Emma hated, she always blame her sister for her condescending attitude.

- « Hello. » says the boy reluctantly

- « Hi » answers Alison suspicously

- « Glad you're home Junior. Come have a sit with us »

- « No thanks dad but I have some news. You know Freddy, the man who's working at the radio station ? Well he got a message coming from a military base apparently. It said the thing around us is a « dome ». A dome 6 000 meters high. »


	5. Improvisation

Chapter 4 : improvisation

It was a real mess in Alison's mind. How could that be possible ? This...fishtank in which they were trapped. The Charming family and the three over young Grimms were talking around her, talking about the barrier who had been surrounding Ferryport Landing during centuries. But Alison didn't listen. She was so afraid, she was 14 years old, she missed her parents, her very wise mom and her optimistic dad. Everything was dark aroung her. She couldn't hear nothing.

- « Alison ? ...Ali, you're okay ? » Emma was shaking her big sister, she had a worried look on her pretty face.

Alison woke up from a trance with a start. Everybody was looking at her.

- « Hum..yes I'm good. Uh thank you for everything Mr and Mrs Charming but we have to go , hurry up. » The children looked at her in shock, why was she so...hard ?

- « Oh but you could stay here...Well I don't know if we have enough space but we could.. » Snow cut herself, watching Alison getting nervous, sweaty and looking around in a panic she was trying to hide. « Okay then, go back home and if you need anything, please let us know ». Said the young woman softly, putting her hand on Ali's arm.

The girl smiled at her kindness

- « Thank you, we will. Goodbye »

The children said goodbye ackwardly, while William Charming Junior was watching the whole scene suspiciously. Once outside, Emma blocked the path of her sister, looking at her in disbelief.

- « What's wrong with you ? I know it would have been ackward if we have said yes to her proposal but you've been acting very weird ! It was like you weren't with you ! »

- « While you were chatting I was thinking about what is happening in this town. And they I understood something : we are isolated from the world, that is to say we have to prepare ourselves to the worst. The food is going to miss, just like water and electricity. So now we have to improvise so as to make reserves. We're getting home, then I will go back in town with money so as to buy as many canned food as I can. » She had just sponken in an incredibly neutral tone. When Alison noticed the terrified faces who was looking at her, her tone becomes softer.

-«I am so sorry guys, I didn't want to freak you out...it's just.. I want you to trust me okay ? We will have to grow up very fast if we want to overcome this situation. I know I have no right to command you but I'am the oldest here and we have to work as a team. As a family...Okay ? »

Matt and Matty ran into her arms, giving her a huge hug.

- « We understand ! We will work as a family. We're Grimms, this is what we do ! » Proclaimed Mathilde with a warming smile, wanting to comfort her cousin.

- « But you have to promise we will investigate on our family disappearance » Added Matt

Alison smile at the two young teenagers, she felt strong and support thanks to them

- « Of course we will ! Now let's get our bikes » Alison was trying to sound cheerful but while the twins were running to their bikes she caught the look of her sister.

Emma was always full of life and joy, just like their aunt but right now she has her arms crossed in a severe postured and looked at her sister with scrutineer eyes.

- « What ? » asked Alison

- « You behave strangely since we are there. What the problem with you ? »

- « Okay, I admit it but don't worry, it's just the situation.. it makes me feel anxious. Come on, let's go home. »

. . .

Everybody had a rôle to play. Mathilde and Matthew had great apptitudes in magic, they were trying to find where the dome came from or what it was by using some spells. Emma was in the living-room, looking for useful informations in the family's librairy. Alison was tidying the jars that she had just bought to the store. _It's better to do it now, people are not worried enought to figure out what are the consequences of the dome's arrival. In a few days the stores will be crowded. _She laughted mentaly when she remembered the suspicious look the seller had gave her while she had put the nearly twenty boxes on the cash register.

Suddenly there was a noise, like a bell or a gong. Or maybe like a deep growl, then it stopped just like that. The tennager looked at the window, looking for the source of that strange phenomenom but found Alison felt weird, she had a headache. She searched for aspirins in the kitchen and finally found one tube. Emma arrived in the room at the same moment, holding her head with one hand

- « Tell me there's some aspirins in that kitchen... » groaned the little girl.

- « You're feeling that too ? I'm going to verify if Matt and Matty are okay. Take this » She gave the tube to her sister and ran into the stairs and then knocked at the Mathilde's room door.

- « Come in ! » She heard the twins said

She entered the pink romantic room and looked at her cousins with a questioning look. She saw the two of them sitting on the floor with wands, amulets and crystal balls scattered everywere in the room.

- « We've been trying every spell we know but...we found nothing. » explained the boy with a sorry smile

- « Oh don't worry about that, I was just wondering if you were okay. Emma and I are a little sick I think, we have headaches. »

The two children looked at each other

- « We're good »

- « Okay, it must be because of this hard day. »

- « Yes you must have some rest » answers Matthew with a paternal tone

Alison smiled at the remark. She was about to leave when a question in her mind stopped her

- « By the way did you heard this...thing about five minutes ago ? »

- « Yeah it was freaking weird. What do you think it is ? » asked Mathilde

- « I really don't know. We will investigate tomorrow in the town, for now get ready for dinner ! And you must prepare yourself cause I am cooking and it's gonna be...epic » laughted Alison

- « Well if you know how to make beans as well as you know how to make pancakes, I'm all in! » Exclaimed the boy with hunger in his blue eyes

- « Bad news everyone. Pancakes is the only thing I have ever done in a kitchen. » She gave them a wink and came down the stairs, thinking of the best method to cook eggs.


	6. Tears and Rain

THIS IS A VERY SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE ! IN THE CHAPTER 4 : IMPROVISATION THERE'S A MISTAKE IN THE SECOND PARAGRAPH. IT'S NOT « phenomenon but found Alison felt weird » (It doesn't mean anything -_-) BUT « but found nothing. Alison felt weird »

VOILA !

PS : I love when I get some**reviews**so if you read my story please send me a message ;)

Chapter 5 : Tears and Rain

Alison wasn't hungry at all, her stomach was knot, she couldn't eat anything. Nevertheless, she was quite proud to be able to make a meal. Mathilde seemed to love her bacon and Matthew was eating as much as he could as if somebody was going to steal the dishes and Emma … well Emma was eating anything who was edible, or at least who seemed to be. _During how long we're going to have food ? _Thought Ali, she couldn't help but being pessimistic. Emma was right, she was different since the dome arrived...since the disappearance of their family. _Where are they? Are they still alive ? _She felt a hand on her shoulder.

- « You're okay ? » Mathilde gave her a worried look. «You know you don't have to hide your feelings about all of this. We're all with you. Stop Crying... » The young girl gave her cousin a hug, Alison had not noticed her tears running down on her cheeks.

She let the warm body embrace her.

- « I am so sorry I...I think I'am tired you know it's just...I can't promise you we will find our parents. We're stuck in this town without any informations about that thing outside. I would like to have some hope but... » She didn't finish her sentence and ran in the stairs. Arriving in the floor, she locked herself in the room they shared with Emma.

She cried, again and again until she was too tired to hold on. Alison felt asleep, thinking about the childish laugh of her father.

Someone knocked softly at the door, waking Alison up. The teenager get up with growls and opened the door to face her little sister. Emma entered the room without asking and sat on the bed.

- « YOU, are not going to give up, are you ? » Started the little gorl with a warning tone but she didn't let her sister answer « No you're not, and you know why ? Because our family will be so disappointed ! We have to investigate as far as we can. We don't have to be sad now okay ? I understand you and I am perfectly frantic BUT we're gonna stay strong ! Understood ? » She was nearly cute with a flower-painted red dress, she was always very coquettish.

- « Hum, yeah, I guess so » Alison was stunned by her sister attitude and then she realized she behaved in a shameful way. The kids were stronger then she was. Plus her sister never had been so... authoritarian.

- « Good. » Said Emma, then she get up and left the room.

_Okay that was weird..._

Alison realized she was becoming claustrophobic in this too empty house so she decided to have a walk. She heard the children talking down the stairs so she wrote a note saying she will be back soon and opened the window. She looked at the sky remembering the teaching her father had gave her, two days after she had discovered her wings. She took a deep breath and spread them. The feeling was very strange, she hadn't done that for days but oddly, she didn't have any hesitation and flew through the opened window.

It was so good, so intense to feel the wind cradle you, to see the world in his totality... She suddenly understood why her father loved flying so much, she did too now.

She decided to stop herself before entering the downtown area. It was wiser with all that humans ..._God, I always thought that I was one of them. _

_- _« What are you doing here ? » Asked a man's voice

She turned to face William Junior

- « Taking a walk. Do you have a problem with that ? » She didn't like this boy's attitude even if he was the most handsome guy she had ever met. His skin was milky like his mother's and his eyes was hers too, deep blue like the ocean. His hair were black and his mouth was ...tempting. Nobody could say the opposite. He was tall and quite broad-shouldered, a little too much for his age.

- « No but I don't think it's safe for a ...girl in there. You know people can react very harshly when they're terrified » He had spoken with a hint of sarcasm in his voice or was it contempt ?

Alison gave him her most intimidating look.

- « Thank you for the advice, but I think I can take care of myself » she said, facing the arrogant boy with disdain on her face.

Before the boy could answer, a rain started all of a sudden. And Alison's scream resounded in the town.


	7. Fairy's blood

Chapter 6 : Fairy's blood

- « Hey guys ! I've got an idea ! » Exclaimed Matthew, running down the stairs with his laptop in his hands.

Emma and Mathilde who were looking at the rain through the window looked at him with questionning looks. The boy rushed to the table in the living room and showed the two girls what was on the screen.

- « So, this is a camera, maybe we could use the webcam to register ourselves. I was thinking that saving some video archives would maybe help when we will get out of here, you know, so as to keep every details and every events we're going to live. And we could try to contact our family ! » The boy was beaming like he has just found the Atlantis.

The two girls looked at him in amazement

- « Wow Matt this is the best idea ever ! Maybe we could start now ! » said Emma with great enthusiasm. The twin nodded with agreement and Matt started to tap on the keyboard. Then his smile faded and he looked at the screen like it was going to explode right in his face.

- « What ? What's wrong ?! » Matty pushed her brother aside and looked at the screen.

ERROR

SERVER NOT FOUND

An icon on the right corner of the screen showed that there was no network. It was impossible to contact their family, the dome was blocking the access.

- « Okay...Listen we could still do the recordings, it would be like a diary and maybe one day our family would received the dome can't prevent us from connecting to Internet forever...I guess. » The boy was disappointed and the two girls sighed with weariness.

Mathilde was looking at the window, the rain hadn't stopped falling but it wasn't so dark outside.

- « I hope Alison will be home soon, she will be so soaking wet. »

. . .

Snow White jumped from her seat when her son rushed in the living-room, leaving puddles behind him, with a blond girl in his arms.

- « Mom, take dad now ! This is an emergency ! »Ordered the teenager, lying Alison on the couch.

Seconds later his dad rushed in the living-room, looking at the girl in disbelief.

- « What happened to her ? Why is she...burnt ? » Asked Charming

- « It's the rain ! When it began, she started to scream in pain, the rain was burning her and she fainted. It can't be possible ! Why her and not me ? I was outside when I found her and..it's just unbelievable. » The boy was completely stunned. His voice was calm but there was a hint of panic in his eyes. His mother looked at the pretty girl one the couch, with her long fair hair falling from the couch to caress the floor. Her face was covered by sanguinolent wounds, so were her arms and neck.

- « Poor girl... I wish your family was here. No child should be separated from his family, even a strong young girl like you. As if the Grimms hadn't suffered enough. » muttered the beautiful woman. The Prince put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

- « They will come back. They are stubborn and full of ressources, okay ? » During the war, a long time ago, the relationship between Charming and the family clearly improved. They have been allies during the worst period Ferryport Landing ever known.

- « Look ! » said Junior, looking at Alison.

The two adults and the young man saw a strange phenomenon. The wounds were disappearing, one by one, as if nothing had happened. Alison's skin was perfectly intact and she opened her eyes, looking around her with a disrupted expression on her face. Snow white took her by the hand.

- « It's okay honey, do you remember anything ? » she asked softly

The young girl sat on the couch, trying to get her memories back

- « Humm...I wanted to have a walk and when I arrived in the town I saw your son who talked to me like I was an helpless girl and then..it was raining and I felt pain all over my body. That's it. »

- « Well, apparently the helpless girl needed help in the end. » Junior had noticed the remark Alison had made about his attitude.

- « Junior ! » exclaimed his mother with a look full of reproach.

- « What ? I'm just saying that if I hadn't been there she would be probably dead now. »

Alison was getting tired of this boy and, even if she felt a little queasy, she decided to go home and to say something before the couple could answer the remark of their son.

- « Thank you for what you did, I'm sorry about that. I should go home I think... »

- « Oh yes you should, I think you hadn't been burn enough yet. » Said the boy sarcastically. Alison couldn't bear it anymore.

- « What's wrong with you ? You're really starting to get on my nerves ! »

The two teenagers fought in the middle of the living-room without noticing the look between Snow White and Charming.

- « Well Snow, it looks like the strange relationship between the Charmings and the Grimms continues. I think it's genetic » muttered the prince to his wife

- « I think they like each other. » answered his wife with a smile

Then the rain stopped.

. . .

-« What ? It's unbelievable.. » Said Emma, astonished. The three children were sitting on the coach, listening to Alison's story.

- « Are your clothes still wet ? » asked Mathilde

- « Hum yeah they are...but they don't burn me. It really is a mess ! I don't understand anyt...what are you doing ? » Mathilde was touching the sleeves of Alsion's shirt. Then she sighted

- « The water is not burning me...it's so weird. Come try it! » said the brunette to the two others.

- « I don't feel anything either » says Matthew.

- « Good, maybe you can stop touching me like this. It's getting ambarassing ! » exclaimed Alison.

- « OWWW ! »

The three children looked at Emma who was checking her hand, she had a very bad wound on it.

- « What

- the

-Hell ? »

It was all Matty, Matt and Ali could say.


	8. Guilty

Chapter 7 : Guilty

- « I would not calm down until we found out what's happening to our children ! »

Pinocchio yelled at Mustardseed who was struggling to reassure everyone.

They were in his personnal office in Fairy, watching the TV and showing worried and irritated faces. Few hours ago, they were at Ferryport Landing with their children and then they just woke up in the middle of Fairy, in pajamas and nightdresses. When Mustardseed had found them he was quite..puzzled. Everybody has been very upset and they have been talking all at the same time. Finally they started to calm down when Puck's brother found them some more appropriated clothes.

Now they were trying to understand what was happening by watching the TV news, Ferryport Landing was in the center of all the concerns. Journalists were just in front of the invisible dome, struggling to give a few informations.

Daphné and Sabrina were sitting on a luxurious couch, biting their nails and moving their legs with frustration. Uncle Jake was standing in a corner of the room, absorbed in his thoughts. Mr Canis and Red were trying to help Mustardseed in his difficult task, that is to say calming the very angry Pinocchio. Puck was standing next to his brother, wearing a very worried look. Basil was sitting on a chair, isolated his face in his hands.

- « Wait a minute... » Said Pinocchio with a suspicious look « we just woke up in Fairy huh ? That is to say, you two know perfectly what's happening in that town ! Otherwise, why we would be there ?! ».

Now it was enough. Pinocchio was accusating Puck and Mustardseed of...what ? Jailed the children ?

- « Now you're getting too far okay ? I will not accept you accusing my brother and me of such an horrible thing, in our own kingdom ! We're all desperate now okay ? We will found out what's happening but accusing and terrifying everyone is not helping, understood ? » cried Puck with a very authoritarian tone. Pinocchio gave him a look, and finally sat on a chair.

- « I really don't know why you're here. But we have another problems...if this dome was made with magic, then humans will soon be aware of the existence of Everaftters. And I don't think it's a good thing. » Mustardseed looked at the TV with a resigned face. Puck put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Mustardseed was around his height now, plus they were nearly alike. Same hair, same nose, same mouth.

- « Well, if the Scarlet Hand did this, it proves that their means are more and more perfected. We have to go and to see the dome by ourselves. Maybe we could find out who did this and how » Said Sabrina, rising from the couch with determination.

Everybody agreed and get more enthousiasmic. Except one of them, Basil was still holding his head. Finally he got up, ready to let his tears run on his cheeks. He was tall and strawberry blond, his dark eyes were wet and he was sweating.

- « I've made it. The dome is my creation. »

Everybody looked at him in silence.


	9. HHP

**Let's review guys ! Please I know it's not about our usual heroes but they will be present and I think that it's important to support the final of the 9th book, about Alison, Emma and the twins. I didn't want to creat other children because I wanted to follow Michael Buckley's idea so I hope you like my story. REVIEWS !;)**

Chapter 8 : H.H.P

After the ...hum «burning rain» thing, everybody wanted to have a moment to think about what was happening in this town. So as to make things a bit more clear, they wrote notes on a paper :

_-The dome has nothing to do with the ancient barrier_

_-Family disappeared just before the dome's arrival_

_-Human beings are trapped too_

_-It seems indestructible _

_-We're running out of food and energy_

_-The rain only hurt Alison and Emma ( have to ask if other people were hurt too)_

Emma get up of her armchair, her hand was cured now therefor she decided to investigate in the big Grimm librairy. She missed her parents a lot, plus Alison was very different as if she was another person. Emma didn't want to write it on the paper, it would have get the others a bit nervous. At home, Alison was self-centered, proud, and she didn't seem to even bear her sister's presence. This Alison was worried, responsible and sad. Then Emma realized this change was making her anxious, she felt a hole in her stomach.

- « you okay Em ? »

With a start, Emma turned to face her sister.

- « I … Gosh, Ali, what's happening to your eyes ? »

Alison put a hand on her eye and ran to the nearest mirror.

She faced herself, her tired pale face and then she realized she had red circles around her pupils.

- « Oh my ! What's this ? »

Alerted by the noise, the twins ran in the living-room, short of breath.

- « What's the matter, guys ? » asked the boy

- « Look at my eyes ! » cried Ali, getting close to them.

They looked at her awkwardly and did what she had told them to do. Then , they looked at each other with perplexity.

- « It's getting very creepy … we're surrounded by weird phenomenons. I think it's time for us to comb through the books. » said Matty, sharing a look with Emma. Then she put a hand on Ali's arm, smiling «It's probably nothing ». Alison nodded but she wasn't so convinced and she could see that Mathilde wasn't either.

After hours of researches, Matt let out a big « Oh » looking at the parquet floor. Something had fallen from a book about doctoring. It looked like a big IT flea. It was domed, grey and had electronic circuits on it. The children rushed to his side and looked at the thing in silence, like it was going to talk.

- « I'm sorry but, what are we looking at exactly ? » Said Matty, looking at the others.

They looked at each other, muttering some « Hum...well » but nobody seemed to have the answer...or even an answer. Suddenly the thing began to vibrate, scaring the four children who took a step backward. The flea cut itself in two and a hologram as large as a wall went out.

WELCOME TO THE H.H.P ELECTRONIC PRESENTATION

The voice was feminine and the blue hologram was drawing two bodies with the words « Fairy » and « Human » written above them. In the middle, the astonished children could read « HEALTHY HUMANITY PROJECT ».

WE WILL START BY EXPLAINING THE GOAL OF OUR PROJECT. HUMANITY SUFFERS OF DISEASE LIKE HIV, CANCERS AND EBOLA. BILLION OF CHILDREN AND ADULTS DIE DAY AFTER DAY.

The screen was showing awful scenes of deadly skinny children, bodies in overloaded hospitals etc.

THE H.H.P AIMS AT USING A NEW SCIENCE NAMED MAGIC. MOST OF US THINK THAT MAGIC IN AN INVATION CREATED TO UNTERTAINED CHILDREN BUT THE TRUTH IS …

The woman's voice talked during about half an hour, showing the differences between a fairy's body and a human one and explaining that fairies are made of magic. The children were looking at this in silence, trying to understand. Apparently, some doctors knew about the existence of the Everafters and they wanted to use their magic to treat the entire planet. They wanted to use Fairies to make sure everybody could have a chance to live a long life. Then, the four children gasped in shock :

THE VOLUNTEERS WILL STAY DURING THREE DAYS UNDER AN INVISIBLE MEDICAL DEVICE WHICH WILL TAKE MAGIC PARTICULES FROM FAIRIES WITHOUT PAIN AND WITHOUT SECOND EFFECTS. AFTER THOSE THREE DAYS, THE VOLUNTEERS WILL LEAVE THE MEDICAL DOME THANKS TO OUR SECURITY SYSTEM.

THANKS TO DOCTOR BASIL GRIMM Jr, HUMAN BEINGS AND EVERAFTERS HAVE A CHANCE TO LIVE TOGETHER, EQUALLY IN A PEACEFUL WORLD.

The screen shown a picture of their uncle, in a white overall, beaming at them. The screen finaly disappeared, leaving the children in a heavy silence. Alison finally spoke,

- « Uncle Basil wants to use us as walking drugs... He trapped us here to take our magic ! »


	10. Stolen

Chapter 9 : Stolen

- « I didn't mean...it was not supposed to do that, I... I didn't do that it's not me I swear...please, it's not me » said Basil, sobbing while he was trying to explain himself.

Daphné raised from her sit and looked at him in the eyes.

- « Basil, your going to calm down and to explain this to us, what is it ? What the hell are you talking about and why are we here ? » Her voice was trying to be calm but her anxiety made it sound firm.

- « You stole our children ?! » exclaimed Pinocchio who seemed ready to hit Basil very hard in his face. Sabrina took him firmly by the arm to make him move back

- « It's not going to help so please let him talk ! »

Basil looked at them all. Their faces seemed...betrayed, worried and angry. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as he was trying to come to his senses.

Then he took a deep breath.

- « I can't aswer all your questions. I know what the Dome is, but I don't know why it's there. You know I'm a doctor now, not for long but I take my rôle very seriously. As a doctor I want everyone to have the chance to live a long and beautiful life. That's the reason why my works are based on the Everafters. Of course I don't want everybody to become immortal, it will be the chaos but ...look at the poor countries ! Children, mothers, fathers, friends, brothers and sisters are dying from cancers, HIV and other awful diseases. I invented a cure based on Fairy's essence. Fairies are the stongest Everafters and it could only worked with them. The process is simple, any Fairies who want to be helpful will be welcomed in a center, surrounded by a dome, a medical dome. The dome inhale the magic of the Fairies without harming them, without any consequences. Then, they are able to leave the center, thanks to the dome disappearance after three days. My research aren't known, I am the only one to be aware of its existence...or nearly the only one. » He eyed Mustardseed closely.

Everybody was stunned.

- « Then, someone stole your works huh ? » asked Daphné, breaking the silence.

Basil didn't get the chance to answer, Pinocchio was up again and he was looking at him. He seemed to be a little more calm.

- « What do you mean by 'nearly the only one' ? ».

Mustardseed moved awkwardly, his face was very pale as if he wasn't confortable with his announcement :

- « I am the only one to know about that...Basil needed a fairy to test his works so he came to me and I said yes because it was a beatiful idea, really, I have no idea how it was stolen. »

- « Why didn't you tell us about that, Base? » asked Sabrina

- « I would have tell you about that some day but not before being sure about its efficiency... »

Veronica took her son by the arm, he was sheepish so she smiled at him warmly.

- « Come on, let's get something to drink, it will help us figure out what will follow. » Then she took Basil's face in her two hands «You don't have to feel guilty, I am very proud of you, of your altruism. Eberything is gonna be okay. »

The young man nodded and smiled and followed his mother outside.

- « I think mom is right ! Come on guys, we're Grimms and we have a mystery to solve ! » exclaimed Daphné as if her brother's revelations had sucked up her worried mood.

Puck joined her enthusiasm, taking Sabrina by the hand promising her that all will be okay in the end. Daphné rushed to her husband' side whispering some encouragments, then the man followed her.

- « She really had a big power on him. He's grounchy but she can make him happier and more kind. » Said Sabrina, her hand in her husband's. He smiled at her in a mischivous may

- « Like the one you have on me...and the one I have on you. » he replied with a wink.

**So, guys I hope you liked it ! I'm proud of my wink to Doctor Who « Then he took a deep breath », aha Series 8 is coming, whoohoo ! REVIEWS PLEASE:D **


	11. Panic and Voices

**Writing Soul : These little thingies ARE quotation marks in my country so I'm gonna keep using them thank you :)**

**PUCKABRINALOVER : You're the best !:D You support me since the beginning !**

**Thank you guys, reviews are important to me:)**

Chapter 10 : Panic and Voices

- « This is...crazy ! » Cried Snow while she was pacing the room nervously.

- « If I understand well, your silly family still has to raise problems ! And it HAS to be in Ferryport Landing, of course ! » says Charming irritated by the story the four children have told him.

- « Then you don't understand, huh ! I'm sure Uncle Basil didn't want that ! Why would he ? » answered Emma who was sitting on the couch right next to her sister.

- « I think it would be funny to investigate ! » cried Matt with a big smile on his face like it was Christmas Eve.

- « Sure it would be ! Why didn't we throw ourselves off a cliff already ? I'm sure it would be funny too ! » Grumbled Alison loudly

- « Well maybe you should try, without your pink wings of course. The result would be much less satisfactory. » answered a sarcastic voice right behind the teen.

Snow stopped walking and look at her son with disapproval

- « Hush ! You should try to be nice you know ? I'm tired of your attitude with the Grimms ! »

The boy stepped in the middle of the living-room as if he didn't care at all. Alison wasn't ready to insult him, she was too tired for that.

- « Well, I don't want to be rude but we have other preocuppations and by we I mean you mom because people are getting violent outside. They nearly destroyed the grocerie. They started to panic, they're talking about the end of the world or polical manipulations... You're the mayor, you must calm them down because you know how the sheriff could be. He doesn't really like to talk. »

- « He's right. » says Charming « you're the only one who can reassure them. »

While they were speaking, Alison started to have an headach._ I must be very tired...I'm sarting to hear voices in my head. They're more like whispers. _She felt a hand taking hers and looked at her little sister who was looking at her with concern.

- « You're okay ? »

Alison was gently massing her head with the tip of her fingers.

- « Yes, I am good. I think I should go outside to take some fresh air. »

They suddenly heard the noise of a door oppening itself. They turned to see a little girl, holding her security blanket against her mouth.

- « Mommy... »

She was adorable, she had black curls with big blue eyes, she was about four years old.

- « Oh sweety, did we wake you up ? » asked gently Snow, taking the little one in her arms. The baby girl didn't seem to care. She was reaching out, asking for her brother to hold her. The teenager took her slowly and smiled at his little sister.

- « What's up Lily ? » his voice was suddenly sweet and it surprised Alison a lot. It was like there were two different Juniors_. He can be cute after all... wait what ? It must be the headache !_

. . .

The four children were next to the city all, watching the crowd yelling and pushing. This was a terrible scene, people were threatening each others for a bag of rice. Some of them were holding posters on which we could read : **PRAY ! It's our only hope ! **And other things like that.

_I'm here _

Alison jumped with a start. She was sure there was a voice in her head. _I am tired, that's the explanation. S_he heard giggles and she felt herself falling. Then something strong and warm was holding her. She looked up to see deep blue eyes.

- « Are you okay ? » asked Will Junior

Alison could guess she was bright red now, she stood up quickly and struggled to look healthy.

- « I'm okay, thank you. »

- « Yeah, you keep saying that all the time but you're not. There's a few Everafters in town maybe they could help you. Look at you... You're sick. I will take you to those people. » His voice was deadly serious and for a second, Ali felt safe.

- « You...you're trying to be nice don't you ? »

- « I am not a bad person if it what you're asking. »

She flashed a small smile

- « I never thought you were bad, just very annoying and arrogant. »

It was his turn to smile

- « Yes, like you. »

Alison looked at the boy closely. He was definitly hot, and mysterious like in the movies. He has nothing in common with Parker, the boy from her school. But why couldn't she help but being annoyed by him ? She wanted to learn more about that boy.

- « I'm comming with you. »


	12. Looking for answers

**I made a mistake in my previous note, it wasn't Writing Soul but Flying Utterly (I'm talking about me answering a review:) ) **

Chapter 11 : Looking for answers

- « So ... »

- « Hum ... »

The two teenagers were walking along the bank of the Hudson River, making their way to a little wooden building : **B and S Engineering Works**

It was very awkward, walking side by side with a boy she barely knows and barely likes. They hadn't say a word yet but Will wanted to break the silence.

- « What happened to your family, according to you ? You must have an idea. »

Alison hadn't any idea about that. Maybe they were prisoners, or safe outside the dome or ...dead. She looked at the young Charming and sighed.

- « I don't know. I have a bad feeling... Plus I don't really understand what is happening to us. I mean Uncle Basil is a very good man, apparently he just wanted to help everybody on Earth. I don't think he is guilty. »

_Guilty !_

_- _« It really is a malediction huh ? » said Will with a laugh

Alison looked at him in surprise.

- « I mean, Ferryport Landing was cursed during centuries and now it's happening again... It can't be a coincidence. »

_You're cursed_

Will stopped and look at Ali with concern, taking her by the arm as she was falling a little backward.

- « You're okay ? How are you feeling? »

- « It's nothing, just a headache, nothing to worry about. So, here's the building, let's go ! » Said the girl trying to look healthy and enthousiasmic.

. . .

- « Alison ! How are you since last year ? » Mr Boarman rushed ( well...he was trying to !) to welcome warmly the two teenagers. When Alison learnt about the three brothers real identities she wasn't surprised at all. Even in their human forms they looked like pigs,sweet, kind and funny pigs but … still pigs.

- « So... do you know what's happening to us ? » Asked the man, shaking his big pink head in disbelief « We don't have time to be boring, do we ? »

Alison smiled at the man and looked knowingly at Will

- « Well, Mr Boarman that's the reason why I'm here. I think the dome makes me sick. And it's getting uglier day after day... »

With a little « Oh » Boarman invited the teens to follow him in the kitchen (Of course they needed a kitchen in their office) and called after Swineheart. After having say hello to the other man, they sat and Alison began to tell the story. When she finished, she drank a sip of tea, the headache was more present as if it was threatening her, or was it angry with her ?

Finally, after a silence, Swineheart spoke :

- « Well, Alison you know the story of your family and...I don't think this is a coincidence. » He looked at Boarman , choicing his words « I think someone wants to hurt you all. »

Alison took a deep breath, she felt a wave of panic surrounding her.

- « I think that you should go near the barrier, near the castle where the members of the Sarlet Hand are stucked. If you have the chance to talk to Morgan Le Fay maybe she could enlighten you. » Said Boarman.

Will get up

- « Come on then ! I have nothing better to do so... »

They left Boarman and Swineheart and walked to the mountains.

- « Too bad you haven't enough strenght to fly us ! Oh I don't say that for me but for you, I would be very sorry to watch you burst into a million pieces because you were too tired to walk. »

Alison grinned and looked at the boy mischievously

- « I am perfectly capable to fly and let you here with your little feet you know ? Don't taunt me silly boy ! »

- « Well, I made you smile. That was easier then I would though »

- « You don't often smile either you know ? I only saw you smile with your little sister »

Will smiled softly looking at the ground.

- « You don't seem to have the same relationship with your own sister, do you ? »

- « Well... we have different temperaments. »

They finally arrived in the forest where the castle was hidden. The teens didn't want to approach it because of the magical barrier. The forest was very calm and peaceful.

- « So Mr Charming, what do we have to do to contact Morgan ? »

The boy looked at her in disbelief

- « YOU are asking ME want to do ? You really are sick, fairy girl »

- « She isn't » The feminine voice made Ali and Will jumped with a start. Between the trees was a woman. Morgan Le Fay hadn't change at all, she was still as glamourous as a Hollywood star. Her face was soft and worried.

- « I knew you were comming. I feel great powers Alison. Something is happening and trust me, it involves the Scarlet Hand. I don't know what they're planning but I can hear them laughing and whispering. The dome's proprieties have been changed by someone, someone who wants to hurt you...no I mean...they want to use you, that's it, yes ! Don't worry child, like your mother and your aunt before you will be supported by friends. I wish I could tell you what's going on but I don't know...Oh !...There's something..inside your head. »

- « You ... you're talking about my headaches don't you ? What is it ? Can you help ? »

_She is my only hope _thought Alison

_You don't have any_

Morgan looked at the girl with a sorry smile

- « The whispers. Be careful ! I can't do anything from here...Good luck Grimms, you're a very smart family ! » She winked, maybe to reassure the girl.

And she vanished into the darkness.

- « Well, that was..weird. » Said Will « It's getting dark, we should go home. »

- « Yes, we should. Thank you for having help me with this. »

- « Oh it's nothing, I am obviously smarter then you and, you know, I like to help inferior people.»

The girl hit him in the arm

- « You wish Puss Face »


	13. The Dome Online

**ENJOY AND REVIEW !**

Chapter 12: The Dome Online

The Grimms met in the Golden Egg, next to the castle, to relax and find a plan. Puck, Basil and Mustardseed were sitting in a quiet dark corner with root beers in front of us.

- « I still don't understand how they did stole my project. » Said Basil. He sighed and let his head fall on the table with a little 'boom'.

- « You're not responsible okay ? We need to focus to find a way to free the children and the others out of the town. So, let's stop the boo-boo faces and get to work ! » Answered Puck giving his brother-in-law a pat on the back.

They heard the door open and Titania walked with majesty in the inn. She was authoritarian and that was the reason why everybody shut up.

- « Sons ! Oh god, I know what happened, Sabrina and Daphné told me. We have to prepare for war so if you don't mind Puck I need you to ... »

Puck raised in hands, making his mother quiet.

- « Mom, we're not gonna raise an army, it will be pointless, we can't enter the town. What we need is a plan. »

Uncle Jake rushed to met them without noticing the queen.

- « Guys, we have news ! Come see by yourselves ! Quickly ! » He panted.

The three men and Titania followed him in a room, behind the double-doors. In the old-fashioned boudoir, everyone was already there, looking at a computer. Henry turned to face them.

- « The children send us videos, apparently the network can function from time to time. »

Basil approached the computer,which was his propriety, and installed a little thing on the screen. It was like a battery. Then he quicly manipulated the computer and a huge screen appeared in the middle of the room, allowing everyone to watch the scene. On the screen, we could see the living-room of the family house and Matt's face. Basil pressed on the 'play' button.

- « Okay...hum I think it's working. So it's the third of July and it's 2 p.m. The dome is here since this morning and our family disappeared. We don't know where they are. If I decided to make those videos it's because I think that they might received them some day, or somebody else who can help us. It's like a diary but online... » After a few minutes the video ended and another one appeared. This time we could see both of the twins. They told how they went to buy all the food they could etc.. The next one was more interesting for the investigation. We could see Emma on the screen.

- « Hi... Something strange happened. I think there's a problem with Ali and me. When the rain started to fall it burnt Alison. Then the wounds disappeared just like that. I touched the water and it burnt me too but we're the only ones. Plus, Alison isn't the same. She's quiet and worried. ». The screen change with another video. Alison was on the screen, she looked tired and older. The Grimms were very quiet and astonished because of those informations but it wasn't over.

- « There's something weird with me. My head hurts all the time and I can hear..voices in my head like whispers. It started when the dome made a sound, like a 'gong' and now it's getting worse. » Her voice was terrified which made everyone shudder.

The last video was the straw that break the camel's back. The screen was dark, as if the scene was taking place in the middle of the night. The camera moved a bit to face Alison. She had red eyes. And a crazy expression on her face.

« -I got her …. » A voice whispered and then she laughted. The video ended.

Everyone was astonished, nobody could talk. Sabrina caught her husband's arm. They were both afraid, she felt tears in her eyes.

Something evil was inside their daughter.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! Like it ? LET'S WRITE SOME REVIEWS !**


	14. Shivers

Chapter 13 : Shivers

**I will not be able to update quicly because I entered a very prestigious university and guess what ? I don't have access to the internet from my room:((((((( I can update the week ends when I'm home.**

**SO**

**I would appreciate some reviews !:D **

Alison woke up this morning sweating and feeling her blood pumping in her head. She looked at the clock : 4 a.m. Great. She sighted, knowing she couldn't sleep anymore and made her way to the kitchen. She entered the living-room and knew something wasn't right. Then she felt it.

The house was beginning to tremble.

She ran in the stairs and opened the rooms where the three others were sleeping:

- « GUYS ! WAKE UP ! We need to put us in a safe place, WAKE UP! »

Emma, Mathilde and Matthew rushed in the corridor with bloodshot eyes and tangled hair.

- « What the heck are you...Oh gosh. » Emma looked at the walls with disbelief, they were moving. And it was getting stronger every minute.

Alison took them by the arms and ran into the stairs. Then, she pushed the children under a table.

- « What's going on? We never had a earthquack before. Do you think the dome makes this ? » Asked Matty.

Alison just shook her hand. She had no idea. The framed photos fell on the floor, so did the chairs and other things. After two minutes, the shaking stopped. The house was a real mess but it didn't matter, they were all safe. Everybody was silent certainly because of the shock. _Was it just the house ? Or did all the town feel the same ? It has to be this thing dome did this._

Alison knew she has to do something, she was the one who was supposed to be responsible wasn't she ?

- « Ok. Let's clean this mess up and go downtown to see the damages. »

Everyone nodded and started to work. But here was the noise again...the 'gong' coming from the dome. Hearing that, Ali felt like her head was going to explode and repaint all the walls in a gloomy red.

She fainted.

. . .

Her head was hurting a lot. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was too tired. Her mouth was dry and she was cold. She felt her body shivering and managed to open her eyes a little. First, her vision was blurred but she could guess someone was looking at her. When her eyes adjusted and she saw the hard face of Will Junior.

- « How are you feeling ? »

Alison didn't want to speak, she wanted to sleep. After a few seconds of hesitation she started to remembered what had happened. She realized she was liying in the middle of...school ? She struggled to sit up and Will helped her to.

- « I...Where am I ? » asked the young girl with a strangled voice.

The boy sighted in frustration and sit on a corner of the 'bed'.

- « There was a earthquack and you fainted. Your cousins and sister came to my family and we decided to take you to our home. My mother was taking care of you when another earthquack shook the entire town. It was much stronger then the first one trust me ! You did miss something sleepyhead ! Anyway, the alarm of the city hall started and the police asked us to move in the school. And here you are, lying like a Sleeping Ugliness. »

Alison looked at what was surrounding her. The entire town was here, some people were seriously hurt, lying on hospital beds. Some were crying, others asking for help. She turned to the young boy who was staring at her like she was going to dance salsa in the middle of the corridor.

- « When are we going to leave ? And where are Emma, Matty and Matt ? » her voice surprised herself, it was nearly...threatening. William didn't seem to motice.

- « They are helping. There's a lot of things to do ! Plus, you were in good hands with me, don't you think ? » He winked with sarcasm.

- « I wanna see them. I'm feeling much better. » She get up slowly and felt Will's hand taking her by the arm.

- « I forget to tell you something. »

_He's getting annoying..._

_- _« What ? » asked Ali with an irritated voice.

- « You spoke during your sleep... » He took a breath like he was going to tell her bad news « You said 'I got her', 'It started'. You laughted. And the last thing you said was 'You can't save her' »


	15. Injuries

**If I don't get any review, I will stop updating :(**

Chapter 14 : Injuries

Walking in the corridors of the school, Alison felt her heart beating faster. _All those people …_

Men and women were waiting for help, some had really bad injuries and some others were looking for people they have lost during the earthquack. Ali finally found Matt and Matty and Emma in a corner, preparing some towels and bandages.

- « Guys ! »

The three children turned to face the teenager with an expression of relief.

- « So glad you're awake ! You know you should rest » Said Mathilde with a warm smile on her face. This girl was always so kind...

- « I'm good I guess. Let me help you. I'm tired of being helpless » While she spoke, Ali noticed that her headaches were gone. _For the moment _she though.

During about an hour, the children struggled to help the nurses by distributing what the patients needed. Alison was folding some towels when she saw Will Junior coming.

- « You wanna feel helpful ? We need to go to the hospital to get some painkillers and medicines. It was nearly completely destroyed but I'm sure we can find some things. I though you would like to come with me. » The boy's face was impassive like always but Ali was surprisingly glad he made this proposal.

- « Okay, I'm not very useful in here so why not.. »

- « Oh because you are able to be useful ? I didn't notice ... » Teased the prince. Alison pinched his belly with a devilish look

- « You'll see, Prince-of-Nothing »

The boy flashed a quick smile. The girl eyed the window above her. Ali's wings popped out of her back and she took Will by the collar, propelling him outside like he was a bag of potatoes.

- « WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ? » Yelled the boy but Ali was too busy laughting like a maniac. She finally began a descent which would have make anyone sick for days. After a minute of pure panic Will rolled ridiculously on the floor while Alison was landing gracefully.

- « You are...You...ARG ! I'm too angry to speak ! » The boy struggled to get up which made Alison laught even harder. Then, Will's contrariety vanished and he started to laught too.

- « So, I guess we have some work to do. Except if you want to lay down or vomit somewhere... » Said the blond with an amused smile. The boy stood up with all his dignity, brushing off the dust from his pants.

- « You wish silly girl. Let's go now, follow me. I don't want you to get lost in a hospital »

Alison followed the boy in the half-destroyed building. The inside was a real mess...broken jars, collapsed beams and a cloud of dust. Apparently the rescue team had managed to evacuate everybody.

- « Hey, Blondie. I found something » Will was calling her from a little room next to the place Ali was standing. She entered and saw the young boy collecting some bottles of pills and drips.

- « I'm going to look into another room » Said the girl.

With all those broken beds, the place was really creepy. She could felt her skin shivering. Ali finally found a little room with the same cupboard that Will found. She opened it and took all the pills and syringes that she could.

- « We should hurry, this place isn't safe. » said Will while he was entering the small room.

Before Ali could make fun of his fright, the walls began to tremble. With a look, the two teens rushed to the door but suddenly the cupboard fell against it, obstructing their only way out.

- « Okay...You think this is another eartquack or just the hospital falling apart ? » Asked Ali to the boy who was looking everywhere around him.

- « I don't want to know. We just have to find a way ou...ALI WATCH OUT !»

Alison never had the chance to see the beam falling down but what she felt was a terrible pain. She was lying on the floor, screaming in distress. A nail coming from the beam had sunk into her leg.


	16. Stuck with me

Chapter 15 : Stuck with me

The pain. It was everywhere, threatening her heart, taking her breath away. Her vision became to vague.

There was a cloud of dust, fragments cluttering the room. Will was struggling to get out of under the closet, he was a real mess actually with all that dust on his clothes. He sat down next to Ali.

- « Alison ? Ali are you okay ? » he checked her body and finally found the nail in Ali's leg.

The girl tried to move a little and let out a moan.

- « Shhhhh...It's okay. » said the boy. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. The phone let out a little '_bip bip_' and the boy groaned.

- « I can't call anyone from here and actually I can't get out. Maybe if I try to send a sms... » The boy typed something quickly

- « Come on, come onnn... »

- « Will.. »

- « COME ON ! Send this freaking message ! »

- « William ! » Ali articulated. She was sweating, a lot.

The boy looked at the young girl at his foot. He sat next to her again, leaving his phone on a wooden board.

- « What is it ? »

- « You need...to put that thing off my leg. » Her voice was tense.

- « I can't. If I do you will suffer of bloodless. »

- « Then ...What do we do ? » she asked.

The boy looked at the floor and sighted then looked back at the teen.

- « You do nothing but rest. I will make sure you're okay. » He get up and took a blanket which had fallen from the closet. He leaned down and covered the girl gently. And to his surprise, she smiled kindly at him.

- « Speak to me. Tell me about your life. » said the boy all of a sudden, like it was a very usual question to ask.

- « Why do you care ? There's nothing interesting about my life. » she moaned back. The boy was sitting right next to her and his presence warmed her a bit.

- « I wanna make sure you're staying alive. And in case you haven't notice you're stuck with me so you don't really have the choice.»

- « Hummm, well I was born in New York City in the Upper East Side. We live in a nice house with a garden and two dogs. When I was 6, my little sister joined the family and the house get into war. We barely stand to be in the same room more then two seconds. We are not like mom and aunt Daphné...I love my parents very much. My mom plays the rôle of the mean mother because my dad doesn't know what ' _being severe_' means. » She smiled softly « I remember when I was 9, one day at school my teacher had say something that hadn't please me at all and I called her 'a stupid ugly ostrich' because Ostrich was her name. The entire classe burst out into laughters and the teacher called the director who also called my parents. When the director explained the thing to my parents, my dad laughted like it was the best joke ever, he nearly fell of his sit and my mother struggled to stay calm but she finally lost it. She was laughting as hard as my father in no time. Now, I am stronghead and the captain of the softball team of my school. I'm quite popular and so is Emma. Everyone loves her because she's fun. When my parents tell me about the 'everafter' thing I went completely mad. I rejected my father because to me he wasn't the same man. I felt like I was a monster, some nuclear accident. My sister, like always, was very happy and understanding and I became the Bad One again. My mother understands me, she said she was the same when she heard about the family business. They're very patient with me, plus I'm not super confortable with the fact of being a pricesse. And here I am, stucked with you, telling about my life as if we were friends for a long time. »

They talked like that during hours. Will spoke a lot about his little sister Lily. He loved her very much. The pain wasn't gone but Ali was feeling a bit better or at least not worse. Will finally noticed that it was getting dark outside. They both became to shiver, the cold was getting more present.

- « You're turning blue » the girl said to the boy.

The boy didn't answer, he was shivering and hugging himself.

- « Give me something who look like a candle or something »

The boy looked at her scepticaly but finally get up and rummaged around the room. After 5 minutes he finally sat up next to Alison again, giving her two little candles. She took the two of them and breathed softly . Two flames appeared. The boy sighted in relief and get closer to her. After a hour, the candles were about to go out and Alison felt asleep, her waist against Will's.


End file.
